Freedom of choice
by Soren Yagami
Summary: The Sekirei bond has always been something sacred to the species, so what happens when someone slowly learns it might not be what she wants. Make a blond knock some sense into her of course.


**As I mentioned to a reviewer of my main fic the other day, this idea wouldn't let me alone so I wrote this to be able to concentrate on other stuff properly.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Sekirei, nothing new here people.**

* * *

This place was really weird.

Uzumaki Naruto was unable to understand how this place could feel so lifeless and people still live without a care. Roaming through the streets of the city now known as Shinto Teito, according to some of the passerby he had talked with, he was baffled at how similar it was in some ways to what he had seen and explored of both Amegakure no Sato and Yuki no Kuni in the past. Yet, it seemed to be even more artificial and… urbanized?

'_Stupid Sharingan and its reality breaking properties!'_ the blond was still pissed that the fabled doujutsu was so nuts and the reason he was stranded on an unknown world. A week earlier he had been fighting with all his might the 4th Shinobi War, he thought his use of Tailed Beast Chakra Mode was brilliant! After all, using it to power all his friends' moves should help the numbers advantage against the likes of Uchiha Madara, right?

Sadly, he had made a big mistake, even if no one could have guessed such thing was possible. After Kakashi's failure in using Kamui to drag the Gedō Mazō to another dimension he just figured they needed to ramp up its power to make it work. So Naruto decided to help by sharing his unified chakra with both Kakashi and a recently reformed and dying Uchiha Obito to have the best chance to make it work with both Kamui eyes.

To make it things short, Sharingan and Tailed Beasts' chakra never got along. Those two being the only know users of Kamui, it was supposed to stop Madara from being able to seal the Tailed Beasts and from there the undead Kages should be able to figure out a way to win. They were all smart and legendary types after all. What they got was an out of control black hole vortex that absorbed everything in sight. And from there Naruto appeared in this place, with no Kurama at his side, nor any of his other friends and allies. He just hoped everyone was safe back home.

'_At least there's ramen, so this world can't be all bad…'_ after trying summoning without success and knowing he was no master of any space/time technique, he figured he had only one option. Adapt and endure, just as Jiraiya taught him years ago. Good thing he had _acquired_ some clothes that blended well with this place, even if they needed more orange. Currently wearing black pants, an orange shirt and a black jacket, he figured he blended as a normal teenager from this city.

Reaching an intersection, he started to glance at all the corners in the adjacent streets before finding what he was looking for.

He needed to figure out why this girl had chakra unlike anyone else he had met so far. He just wished one of his most recent and only friends here would stop teasing him so much over supposedly crushing on a stranger he stalked on the streets. It was not his fault he could sense chakra from this weirdly dressed girl! Also, it was just yesterday he first noticed her! Or that the way she seemed to try to catch the attention of people: asking if they were an Ashikabi to only be ignored reminded him of his childhood for some reason.

So doing his best to hide all his chakra and any presence he could emit, he kept watching.

* * *

For Kaho, Sekirei no. 87, the days were going always so slowly.

Ever since separating from his sister in all but blood to find her Ashikabi and fulfill their promise, most of her days were spent in the streets where she first felt the flare of her Ashikabi's instinctual call. While she could not feel him or her nearby, she figured asking around would not hurt at all. Naïve to the ways of the world, she had started by asking any passerby if they were an Ashikabi, hoping that even if they were not his chosen one, they would at least try to help her in her search.

So far, she had gotten nothing but indifference and avoidance from all. It hurt more than she thought it would. _'Not even being acknowledged at all, it's as if they try to ignore I exist to avoid being bothered…'_ for Kaho, such a concept was hard to understand, mainly because as a Sekirei, she had grown to be fond of all her fellow brothers and sisters and her adjuster being kind, if not a sadist with anyone that annoyed her.

"Ah… " Suddenly, she felt her heart start beating fast and her cheeks gain a healthy blush. _'Ah... is this?!'_ frantically glancing everywhere, she couldn't contain her excitement when her senses led her to a slightly handsome man, and the world stopped mattering.

"Found you… I finally found you…!" seeing him frozen in his spot, she slowly approached until she was face to face with him. Seeing him closer, she was happy he seemed to be blushing too, "My Ashikabi…! Make me your Sekirei… please." Grasping his hands on her own, she could only inch closer and bask in his warmth, already feeling the beginning of the bond she desired form.

Minutes later, a lone Kaho could only feel pain in her heart at how her Ashikabi had ran away from her, falling down to her knees.

'_Why…'_ before she could further wallow in sadness, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looking up she saw a slightly tanned man, with golden blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks and a kind smile.

"Need any help?"

* * *

**Play Keigo Hoashi - Kainé (Piano Collections NieR Gestalt & Replicant)**

"Need any help?" waiting for her to react, Naruto inspected the girl closer. Wearing a red hakama long skirt tied with a red bow on her waist, a white haori and her long, silky black hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon, she would be the traditional image of a shrine maiden if it wasn't for the brown boots and the long black clothed object that was currently on the ground.

"I-I'm fine… gomen." Taking the offered hand, Kaho slowly regain her balance and took a couple of deep breaths, while Naruto grabbed the object that was completely wrapped in black, "Hm, this feel heavy, more than I expected." Throwing it to the air with one hand, he missed the surprise and slight worry on the young woman's eyes before she grabbed it midair and fixed it into her back.

"That was dangerous sir!"

"Mah mah… and sir? That's for old people, name's Naruto." Quickly dispelling her worry with a wave of his hand, he just took her hand and led her to a nearby café, easily leading her in her confusion to a seat and ordering some snacks and tea.

"So, might as well tell me what's the problem miss?" tilting his head, he just waited calmly seeing the woman still seem to be utterly confused about everything.

Finally regaining her wits, she could only smile, "It's nice to meet you Naruto-san, my name is Kaho." Doing a small bow with her head, she missed the 'tsk' from the blond at hearing the -san suffix on his name, "can I ask why you did all of this, for a stranger?" the last few days had really shaken Kaho's faith in the goodness of people, even more after her Ashikabi's reaction.

"Do I needed a reason? You looked like you needed a friend, simple as that." Watching his eyes blink in utter confusion, Kaho decided maybe she had been just a bit unlucky so far.

Hours later, Kaho exited the little and homely café to head back to her hotel, feeling tired but happy from the day's ordeals. Naruto-san had been so nice listening to her story, somehow not looking surprised at the whole Sekirei and Ashikabi deal as she had expected. Even more, he had rapidly cheered her up telling her that to give up from just one try was silly, assuring her that if the young man she had felt herself reacting to was her chosen one, she needed to fight for it.

Feeling more confident, Kaho decided that even if she was not immediately accepted by her Ashikabi, meeting him and Naruto-san made the day good in her opinion.

* * *

Later on, Naruto was entering one of the parks on the north of Shinto Teito, enjoying the feel of nature surrounding him after so many hours of the city. He had completely forgotten to ask Kaho about her chakra, in favor of just making the girl happy after her encounter with her chosen one. He figured he could always ask her later, _'Maybe it has to do with Kaho-chan being one of these Sekirei?'_

Reaching the tree he had used to sleep so far during his stay on the city, he saw the visage of one of his friends, her smile teasing, as if she knew something he didn't. Waving at her with a smile, he approached her and the tree.

"Hey!"

"Flirt." Winking at the now confused blond, she just left towards her own home, a visible sway on her hips as she walked away.

He just stared at her without blinking and shrugged when she was out of sight, jumping toward the comfiest branch on the tree, slowly getting comfy enough to take a nap, "Baka ero-sennin…"

* * *

The next day, Oosumi Orihiko walked to the same intersection where he had met that shrine maiden woman . The moment he got close enough, he felt the need to hide in an alleyway and was surprised to see the woman, who seemed to sense he was nearby as she was glancing at where he had been moments ago, _'Does she have any relation to MBI? Was she also the reason for that call?'_ deciding this was more trouble that it could be worth from what he had gleaned MBI could do, he left.

As if marking his departure, raindrops started to fall and soon enough, Kaho was left alone on the intersection, drenched but just looking at the sky expectantly, _'Maybe I missed him due him rushing to avoid the rain?'_ so deep into her thoughts she was, she didn't notice someone approaching until she felt something over her frame stopping the rain, "Geez Kaho-chan, you look like a wife waiting for his husband to come back from war, unmoving and absolutely unshakeable."

Now completely embarrassed and blushing, Kaho could only pout at her blond friend, huffing as he seemed to smile teasingly and wink, "Mou, Naruto-san…"

"There there, yosh!" patting her on the head which was covered by his orange windbreaker jacket's hoodie, Naruto just hugged her with one arm, leading her to the homely little café of the other day, completely missing her blush increase at how familiar and affectionate he was with her.

"Excuse me, do you think you have any clothes to spare from my friend? I was a total baka and left her on the rain before coming here…" the owner of the café could only smile warmly at the blond's pleading gaze as both potential costumers stayed at the entrance to avoid getting the floor wet.

"Hm, I think my daughter's clothes might fit her, but this will cost you a bit you know?" winking mischievously at the chance to make a little extra money, the owner just led Kaho to a separate room to help while the blond went to the same table they used the other day and ordered for both to one of the waitresses. Good thing he had decided to do a friendly visit to a local bank the other day from the gleam he saw in the owner's eyes.

* * *

Days later, Orihiko wandered to the same intersection conflicted, he had seen the girl each day looking for him, and yet he lacked the courage to approach her and finally resolve this whole situation, carrying a bag full of soda cans he bought for the coming weekend, he was surprised the shrine maiden was not around.

Hearing rustling and grunts on a nearby alleyway, he couldn't help but glance, feeling he had to do something there.

The sight both terrified him and left him feeling disgusted with himself.

He could see Kaho on the ground, her haori ruffled and out of place, leaving her heaving breasts barely covered by her own hand, her eyes showing fear he had not seen there after all this time. Surrounding her was a group of men with the stereotypical appearance of street thugs, the lust in their eyes obvious.

'_Do something, you idiot!'_ knowing he couldn't just stand and do nothing, he grabbed one of the cans and pulled back his arm while taking aim.

Then the whole area was suddenly engulfed on a feeling of pain and death, Orihiko becoming paralyzed from the heavy pressure in the atmosphere.

**Play NieR OST – Song of the Ancients (Fate)**

"**Scum."**

"N-Naruto-san…" feeling overwhelmed from the aura emitted from her blond friend and her recent fear and confusion, Kaho could only faint while the Uzumaki slowly approached the alley, walking casually towards the thugs.

As he passed Orihiko, the black haired boy felt the aura lessen on him and he could only escape the scene, _'Gomen…' _even if he wanted to help, the feeling he got from the blond made him see his death, and that alone overtook any semblance of thought, his instincts moving his body away from this horrifying feeling.

On the rooftop of the building adjacent to the alley, a man with a dark attire and a facemask was unable to move, the moment he was about to stop those thugs the aura that now he knew came from the blond had completely terrified him beyond anything his landlady could. He wanted to run away, but he at least stilled himself to observe for now, his duty to unwinged Sekirei was above his own fear.

"**What were you doing to my friend?" **the cold tone without any obvious anger made one of the thugs feel braver, helping him to overcome the sudden feeling of death and sneered at the blond, "What's it to you brat? She followed us here and was willing."

Feeling emboldened by his fellow thug's bravado, the rest recovered and also started surrounding the young blond, who seemed to not even react to their moves, "Ho… already scared gaki?"

"Try me." Letting go of his own aura, the blond just closed his eyes and allowed the thugs to come at him. Without bothering to open his eyes, the blond started to dodge all the coming strikes from the men, never making more than light feints and twists that allowed him to stay on the same spot.

Homura was baffled, the moment the feeling of death had disappeared and he saw the men surrounding the blond he had decided to intervene, and yet now he could only gape as it seemed his presence was not needed. The grace and skill with which the blond moved reminded him too much of someone he knew, and so he was sure his help was not needed. He would stay though, he needed to make sure no. 87 was safe after this.

"What the hell?! How can we be missing? He's not even moving!" grabbing a pipe that was lying on the ground near some boxes, he lunged at the blond, swinging with all the force he could muster, a wild look in his eyes.

Finally, Naruto stopped dodging. He just grabbed the pipe mid swing and threw his attacker to the other side, delighting on the sound of the crash with the wall.

"Think you can bypass me still?" chucking darkly, he could only smirk wickedly at them, **"Come, let me teach you despair…"**

A sudden burst of air seemed to originate from the blond, its current crashing with everyone there and letting them feel the intent the blond was emitting. Slowly, each one started to shake and wobble, their eyes going wild staring everywhere before they started yelling like crazy and running away, as if they had seen madness itself.

Moments after they left, Naruto slowly approached Kaho and lifted her, fixing her clothes before putting her head on his lap while he caressed her cheek softly, smiling at the slowly waking girl. _'I barely made it… maybe I shouldn't overstay my time at the hospital to visit that poor sick girl all the time, damn busty girl convincing me we could stay a bit longer and getting that sweet girl in trouble with the staff.'_

**Transition to play NieR OST – Song of the Ancients (Popola) HQ Mix**

"Kaho-chan…"

"Naruto-san…" blinking confusedly at her current position, Kaho just glanced at the rest of the empty alleyway before staring at her blond friend, seeing something in his eyes she had never seen before in anyone else directed at her, it felt really warm.

"What happened, where are the other people that said they were Ashikabis?"

"Oh, those guys? I just told them you already had found your chosen one, and so only needed to wait here for him to arrive, I asked them nicely to leave and so they did." His smile somehow felt different than usual, but Kaho trusted his friend.

"Really, thanks Naruto-san! You're always looking out for me, aren't you?" And in her mind, that made absolute sense. Ever since meeting him, Naruto had always been around after Kaho decided she had been waiting for her Ashikabi enough for the day and then taking her to that little café, or sometimes to the park just to hang out. She had learned a bit about his friend, about how he was also a newcomer to the city and had two friends besides her, one in the hospital and another a girl who always joined him to visit the first girl there, she wanted to visit along him but it seems the hospital was really strict on limiting the number of visits. About how much he liked ramen and thought it was a food made by the gods. About how he had learnt strength was only worth having if you needed it to protect someone precious. About fun and kindness. About not letting anything stop you from reaching your dreams. About never giving up.

Kaho loved to listen him talk, there was always something on his eyes when he did, speaking of a burning passion to do what's right and unrelenting determination, just as she hoped her Ashikabi would be. Until now, she hadn't noticed she was now visiting the intersection each day hoping to see Naruto sooner than finding his Ashikabi. Until now.

'_Come to think of it… why can't Naruto-san make me react?'_

"Kaho-chan?"

Broken out of her thoughts to stare at her friend's blue eyes, she made a decision. Slowly standing followed by the blond, she gazed at her friend with determination shining in her eyes.

"Naruto-san, are you an Ashikabi?" it would explain why he was so nonchalant with all the info on Sekireis and Ashikabis she had dropped on him.

"Eh? Why would I be one Kaho-chan?" utterly confused, he just kept staring at his friend, noting her eyes were focused on him with something he couldn't recognize, yet felt he should be plenty familiar with.

"Because I want you to be my Ashikabi! But... I can't feel any reaction from you, why?!" grabbing his hands into her own, she could only fight the incoming tears, the more she thought about it the more it hurt. Even if minutes ago the idea would never affect her or cross her mind, now that she had decided on her own her emotions ran wild.

'_I want to react to him! I want Naruto-san to be my chosen one!'_

"But weren't you determined to bond with that boy you've been waiting for daily?"

"I was! But now I know it, I know I want you to be my chosen one! I want it! So why can't I react to you?!" losing the battle, she just hugged the blond letting her tears fall, feeling him reciprocate and hold her ever so gently.

'_This warmth… this kindness… I want to believe! There's no way this can't be weaker than a reaction!'_ feeling her chin be slowly lifted, she lost herself on the eyes of the blond, sensing them looking into her soul for something.

"Then fight for it."

"Huh?"

"If this is what you really want Kaho, then fight for it! Who cares if I'm an Ashikabi or not?! You want to react to me so we can bond? Then make it happen! As if something as silly as being fated to react to someone could stop you and your will, screw the bond and reaction system! Don't let it rule you!" And Kaho believed him, she could clearly see the passion in his eyes, practically engulfing her. Right now, she could clearly feel his intent, as if asking her if she was the woman he thought he was all along or not.

'_I want it, and he believes in me…'_ the same drive now burning in her eyes, Kaho decided to close her eyes and bask in his warmth.

'_React…'_

…

'_React.'_

…

'_React!'_

…

…

'_You dumb core, REACT I TELL YOU!'_

And suddenly, she felt it, a thump that just increased the warmth she felt. And another. And more and more following, as if her body couldn't contain itself.

Naruto could only see her opening her eyes after a few minutes of silence, a smile that was just oh so beautiful on her face. Just as he was about to say something, Kaho ended lunging at him till they fell on the ground, mashing her lips to his own with such passion he only felt a tongue entering his mouth and then lost himself in the moment.

Homura could only smile at the luminescence coming from the alleyway, watching how the wings of light that represented the bond he had sworn to protect engulfed everything they could reach. What he had seen and heard was something he thought his landlady should hear as soon as possible, even he had been taken by the blond's passion and belief in his words.

* * *

**And done! For now, this is just a one-shot that needed to be written. Also, RAWR we need a Kaho tag for Sekirei characters.**

**To be honest, I got inspired from seeing so many hits on my main fic so thanks everyone! I just wish the review count was as good as the hit/follow/fav one haha :D**

**Also decided to post one challenge in my profile, maybe will write more later :P**


End file.
